percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Godslingers X: Chapter 12
Stella's P.O.V "You heard me." I told Quent. "You're supposed to die, but you didn't." "Well, why is that the matter?" Quent asked. "Because, Thanatos is chained. You remember a myth about Sisyphus? Where he imprisoned Thanatos so he and no one could die?" Quent nodded. "So, congratulations, Quent. You're just one of the lucky guys that escaped death." He said. Just then, Melody walked towards us. "I had a vision that Titus had absorbed some of Nadine's essence, and is now powerful enough to imprison Thanatos." I shook my head. "Then that's bad. Really bad." "We need.... need to fight.... Nadine...." Josh murmured in his table. "First before...... before we can....... can free Thanatos." "Why?" Me, Melody and Quent asked in unison. "Because..... if any one of......... of you........ got killed........." He murmured again. "No.......... one....... will........ die........" I thought about this. Even though his mouth and his limbs are too weak, his mind is fully operational. Then I sensed something. Nadine just come out of tartarus. She has come back much much more powerful than ever before. She is now capable of destroying Mount Olympus with a snap of her fingers. I remembered how Chiron explains that Zeus's thunderbolt will make mortals hydregen nuclear bomb look like firecrackers. Now Nadine's powers will make Zeus's thunderbolt look like firecrackers. I also heard that Nadine is going to kidnap our daddy. This is bad, very bad. But first, she will warp to Olympus to destroy the throne rooms and banish the gods to Tartarus and then she will destroy the world. Her powers are now limitless. Even Nyx and the fates did not interfere. Soon, Nadine will conquer the world in just a few hours. Then, a figure appeared from above. It formed into a woman with pale cheeks and wore black silky robe. "Hello, my daughter." She said. "Nyx, mother." I said. "My child, do you realize how dangerous this is." Nyx told me with fear. This is the first time I had seen the goddess of the night, my mom afraid of something. "Nadine was bullied, and this is how she became. She will rule the world, and she will kidnap your father." Oh no! Josh! "Yes, child." Nyx told me. "This is why I raped your father in the first place. I had foreseen this in the first place. Now, where is your father?" "He is right there, sleeping at the table." I told her. "Ahh." She said, and she walked towards Josh, and snapped her fingers. Suddenly, Josh woke up, and his body returned to normal. "Ahh... Fully recovered at last." Josh said. "Actually, I did it." Nyx said. Josh whirled towards her direction, and he smiled. "Thanks." "Alright, now let's go. I had heard that Nadine is now spreading terror in Canada. And then, she and her army will march towards the United States. I cannot even get close to her because she is radiating fear that is 1000 times more powerful than me, Hades and Erebus combined." I shuddered. If she radiates fear that will drive even a god insane, that means there will be no means of stopping her. "We need to work together to stop her." Nyx told me. Category:The Godslingers X Category:Chapter Page